deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sumireko Usami vs Mewtwo/@comment-25968390-20150514205724/@comment-27595114-20150515021434
Actually Yamabito is a race of youkai, probably got you confused because I capitalized the first letter. They are an actual youkai race in mythology but also in the Touhou games. Kyouko is one of the last yamabito of Gensokyo and the game lore tells us that they are almost exctinct because people now knows how echo form, so they don't believe in yamabito anymore. But the games is a bit inconsistent about how they treat outsider. What we knows is that they can be eaten by youkai unlike the ones in the village, but they are said to be precious for their rare information they possess. But some other canon source seem to tell us that outsider are plaguing Gensokyo. Again we are not really sure, as Zun loves to be as inconsistant as possible, so that Fanworks can decide of what their vision of Gensokyo looks like. Speaking of which, I'm a bit sick of people talking shit about Touhou's comunity. This is not directly directed at you, but just at people in general. Yes, they are some asshole Touhou fans, but without the fandom, you wouldn't get these awesome fan arts, those greats fan games and spectacular fan covers. Just my grain of ranting. About Reimu's OP-ness, she isn't really that OP that she sounds like. Not in offensive ability anyway. If you didn't knew, the game story state that every fight in the games follow the Spell Card rule. This is basically a sort of non-lethal way of fighting. This way, youkai can fight the local miko (Reimu) without killing her (this would cause the end for Gensokyo) but they can still fight human, thus preserving the world's balance. Some people may say this system was created so that Reimu would stand a chance against youkai, but this was in fact created so that youkai would stand a chance against Reimu. Even though she is a solid fighter on her own, she has many evil-fending charms that can one-shot a normal youkai, holy barrier, flight, can crush the skull of a demon with her stick, teleportation homing bullet and throwable yin-yangs orbs, but all of this arsenal is pretty common with Touhou character, she is only slightly stronger than most with these (disregarding the fact that she destroyed the earth in the PC-98 games, which are non-canon). But her real power comes form her ability to float. Yes, flight is extremely common with Touhou characters, but she can go beyond that. She can literaly, and I quote, Float Away Form Reality. This means that in that state, NOTHING can hurt her. It was said that NOBODY in the Touhou universe would be able to win against her without the spell card rule. This include one-shotting Flandre, insta-kill Yuyuko, fate manipulating Remilia and REALITY WARPING Yukari fucking Yakumo. Basically, even a reality warper that can distort the boundary between reality and fiction cannot hurt her. And without the rule, she wouldn't have any time limit! This means that even REALITY DESTROYING character can't beat her, because she's out of it! And about Madoka vs Reimu... this would be boring as hell. Full of Reimu trying to attack a concept and Madoka trying to destroy something out of her reach until somebody gave up. A tie pretty much. BTW Mokou isn't a god, she is a normal human that happen to be good at sorcery and having all concept of death deleted form her being. That's all. Also, I would like to point out that we managed to derail into a completly unrelated subject and that only my first paragraph of my first post was related to the fight at all. No harsh feeling.